


Starways: Out of This World

by CountDorku



Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farscape Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Adora, renegade Horde fighter pilot, and Glimmer, rebel leader, visit a tattoo parlour.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Starways: Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> So, for context, this is set in the universe of my sci-fi AU, [Starways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188676/chapters/52973329). For context, Glimmer is half-human, half-bird alien, and Double Trouble - who is an ally of the heroes, if not exactly a reliable one - is a kind of alien known as a Metamaran.

A faint buzz sounded as Adora and Glimmer stepped into the shop. From behind the desk, a figure rose; a name badge informed Adora that this was Igann, and that Igann used he/him.

“Welcome to Every Body Tattoos and Body Art,” said Igann, in the tone of someone who said it fifty times a day, “where your body is a canvas for your soul. Matching art for couples and polycules a specialty. How can I help you?”

“We’re here for tattoos,” said Glimmer. Then, as Double Trouble had advised, she put some cash on the counter – sitting on top of a pair of star cards from that game Double Trouble kept winning their money on. “We’re calling in a favour – two favours, actually.”

Igann scooped up the money and said, “Please, this way.”

He ushered them through the door into a tattoo studio, with a number of tattoo art chairs arranged in a circle. The tools around the studio varied from reasonably straightforward needles to an array of items that looked closer to the loadout of a torturer than a tattoo artist; presumably, “body art” covered scarification too. The scratch that would forever sit over her eye twinged at that thought.

After a few seconds, a curtain was flung aside and two Metamarans stepped into the room.

One was tall and skinny, looking almost like Double Trouble had been stretched out between two vehicles, with dark green skin contrasting with silver-grey eyes and hair; the other was a little shorter than Glimmer, with a muscular build, much lighter green skin and burgundy hair and eyes. Judging by the nametags, the taller one was Duplex (xe/xem) and the shorter was Replik (he/him). There was easily a foot and a half in height between them. They were both wearing black outfits with white jackets; each had a visible armband that matched the other’s hair colour.

Replik grinned at them, displaying a predator’s teeth, and did a little twirl. His outfit left a lot of his back exposed, showing off an enormous, abstract tattoo covering most of it.

“Not using disguises?” said Glimmer.

“Well, honeys,” said Replik, smiling, “if you’ve been brought back here, you obviously know our little secret. Who tipped you off, incidentally?”

“Double Trouble,” blurted out Adora.

Duplex’s silver-grey eyes started to look more like steel. “So they’re back in town,” xe said. “That could get to be unfortunate.”

“They’ll be leaving with us in a day or two.” Glimmer favoured the two of them with a smile.

“There, see, my heart?” said Replik, taking Duplex’s hand and batting his eyes at the taller shapeshifter. “We won’t have to deal with all _that_ nonsense again. We can just do some art for these lovely people, and not hold their poor taste in friends against them.”

Adora met Igann’s eyes. _I know_ , those eyes seemed to say. _Yes, they_ are _like this all the time._

“Oh, very well, my heart,” Duplex sighed, and refocused on Glimmer and Adora. “Now, did you have a design picked out?”

Adora pulled out a datascreen and tapped a key. “The one on the left is mine; the one on the right is Glimmer’s.”

Both depicted a long, straight object shattering a chain. Glimmer’s, on the right, had a sword, its hilt pointed at the sky. Adora’s went for a moon at the top, a moonbeam cutting through the chain like a laser. Both had a word in First One down the bottom.

“The broken chain is an interesting motif, hon,” said Replik, in the manner of an art critic. “More the sort of thing I’d associate with divorce tattoos.”

“Are those a thing around here?”

“They’re not common, but they happen,” Replik told her. “Anyway, where were you thinking of putting these?” He gestured to his spouse. “Duplex, could you look after the big, beautiful blonde? I’ll take care of the ravishing Lunavian.”

“You’re lucky I’m not a jealous type,” said Duplex, smiling wryly. “All right; were you thinking about an arm tattoo, or something on the back, or…

Adora and Glimmer looked at each other. “Well…” began Adora.

“We kind of have to ask about that,” said Glimmer. “I don’t really have a lot of space to put it in that isn’t covered in feathers.”

“Oh, that’s easy to solve, honey,” Replik told her. “We can pick a spot that won’t cause any trouble, and just disable the follicles. It only takes a few minutes, and it can be reversed easily if you want to grow them back later.” He studied her. “Upper arm is probably the best, under the circumstances. And you wanted them matching?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, for the try-before-you-buy special, only available because you knew the password…”

Black and green light flared, and suddenly, before them, Adora could see near-perfect replicas of herself and Glimmer, clad in their underwear, displaying the tattoos they’d commissioned Bow to design.

Adora felt a heat rise in her cheeks, and she could see Glimmer’s cheeks starting to colour.

The light flared again, and Duplex and Replik stood before them once more.

“Is that suitable?” asked Duplex.

“They looked amazing,” said Glimmer, blushing a little more.

“Wonderful. We can get started, then-”

“I do have one question first, honeys,” said Replik. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want. This symbol at the bottom…what does it mean?”

Adora and Glimmer looked at each other. Then, in unison, they said, “Freedom.”

“Are you _sure_ these aren’t divorce tattoos?” said Replik, and fried for a moment in their stares. “I’m just joking, honeys. Feeling free with each other is a wonderful sign.”

“It’s not just that,” said Glimmer. “Breaking me out of prison is getting to be a bit of a habit of yours, isn’t it, Adora?”

“Yeah, but…” Adora took a deep breath. “I get you out when your body is caged – but you freed my _soul_. I dread to think how many people I could have hurt if you hadn’t saved me.”

“I don’t think you would have! You would’ve realised the Horde was wrong at some point, I know it.”

Duplex coughed. “I’m sure this is very romantic, but we should probably get on with the tattoos, we’re wasting time. Now, both of you lie down here – and this might sting a little, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was Glimmadora week! Really fun, lots of people made amazing content, we should really do another one sometime.


End file.
